I Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by INACTIVEACCOUNTINACTIVEACCOUNT
Summary: When Ted gets injured, Cody is left to fend for himself. Little did he know, he would fall in love with the man he despised the most. WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SLASH!
1. First Beginnings

**Houseshow: Dallas, TX. September 13, 2009**

"Is he ok?" Cody asked, concern filling his voice.

During their tag-team match earlier tonight, Ted had fell wrong and his ankle was in pretty bad shape. The trainers were looking at him and it didn't look good.

"His ankle tendon suffered a slight tear, he'll probably be out for a month or so." the trainer replied.

"What am I going to do without him?" Cody said frantically.

"I'm sorry." The trainer said as he walked away.

Ever since Cody had came out to Ted months ago, Ted had been Cody's rock. He had been there for everything, he had been there when Randy broke up with Cody and helped put back the pieces, and he had also been there whenever Cody needed to talk. Now, with Ted being put on the shelf for a month, Cody was worried how he would get by.

**Monday Night RAW: Austin, TX. September 14, 2009.**

"You can't be serious. You're pairing me up with THAT scumbag?" Cody said with disgust.

"Yes, Cody. The Miz is an upcoming superstar much like yourself. I think it will benefit both of you if you teamed up together." Stephanie McMahon calmly said in return.

Cody rolled his eyes and quickly retorted, "He's NOT going to replace Ted. I refuse to let that happen."

Stephanie rested a calm hand on the brunette's shoulders and reassured him, "I promise that won't happen. I just think this is a wise move considering that since Ted will be out of action for a while, it'll benefit you both."

"Whatever, i'm just glad this is only going to be on a temporary basis." Cody brushed her hand off as he walked out of her office.

Truth be told, Cody absolutely hated The Miz. He hated everything about him, he hated his demeanor, the way he carried himself, he even hated who he associated himself with. It didn't help that he was also dating the Queen Bimbo herself, Maryse. Cody was walking back to his locker room when he bumped into the devil himself.

"Hey, you might wanna watch where you're going. Don't wanna have you clog a pore or something." Mike sarcastically commented.

"Fuck off." Cody retorted as he continued walking.

Mike took a step to the side, and got in Cody's way once again. "What's wrong, Rhodth? Upthet becauth your little boyfriend ithn't here?" he said in a mocking, baby-like tone.

"Back the fuck up Mizanin before my foot meets your ass." Cody sternly replied as he glared intensely at the Ohio native.

Mike smirked and walked away. As he walked away he shouted, "I'll see you out there, PARTNER."

Cody rolled his eyes and shook his head before relucantly going inside his locker room to get ready for his match.

Before he knew it, he was in the ring grappling with Yoshi Tatsu, another young superstar acquired in the Supplemental draft. Everything suddenly went into a blur as Yoshi connected with a kick to the back of Cody's head, Cody fell to mat and knew this would be the end, that he would lose, AGAIN. As Yoshi went for the pin, all Cody could hear was "1...2...", but no three. Mike had broken up the pin. Groggily getting up to his feet, he shot a confused look towards his corner, Mike lying in wait to be tagged. Cody jumped as far as his body would throw him and tagged Mike in, recoperating on the apron. He still couldn't see straight, but he was able to see that Mike was gaining momentum, and a splash of hope washed over him, a feeling that they actually might win this thing. He cheered for Mike and tried to pump up the crowd...when he caught himself. Was he actually cheering for the man he hated with a passion? Was he cheering for the man that mocked him earlier? Cody shook off that thought as he joined Mike in the ring to celebrate their hard fought victory.

_Later on that night..._

Mike was packing up his things, just getting out of the shower, when a unfamiliar knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Mike shouted.

Cody came into the locker room and his heart sped up a bit faster, seeing Mike with stray water droplets running across his bare, taut chest. Despite being a huge asshole, Mike was actually very attractive. Ted then came across his mind and the slight daydream was over, Mike waving his hand in front of Cody's face.

"Hello? You in there?" Mike said.

"Huh? OH. Sorry." Cody replied as he snapped out of his trance.

"...can I help you?" Mike said using that sarcastic tone of his.

"I..uh..just wanted to thank you for breaking up that pin earlier...um...you didn't have to do that." Cody nervously responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Why was he getting nervous? He knew that he hated Mike and didn't find him the least bit intriguing. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself at the moment.

"It's cool, bro. I only broke up that pin because if you lost, that means I would have lost, and I'm on a hot streak right now. Can't let people like you get in the way of that." Mike cooly retorted.

The thought that Mike actually had a soul was quickly dismissed after that comment. "Well fuck you too then!" Cody angrily responded as he stormed out of the locker room.

As Cody stormed out of the locker room, he came face to face with the Queen Bimbo herself. "Great," he thought, "Just fucking wonderful."

Maryse quickly gave him lip using that sharp tongue of hers and that strong French accent. "Were you trying to hit on my boyfriend? Let me tell you something, Mr. Pretty Boy, he's not interested. So you can back off." She pushed him back with her finger, setting him off.

Frustrated and on the edge of a nervous breakdown, Cody angrily ran off and went into his locker room, closing the door and silently crying away his pain.

**Houseshow: Scottsdale, AZ. September 19, 2009**

Once the matches were over and everyone had left, Cody packed up his things and made his way to the bus. This week had been hell for Cody. Without Ted, Cody seemed empty or not complete. Sure, he had talked to him over the phone and video chatted a couple times, but that wasn't enough to fill the aching pain in his heart. Until...

A cool hand washed over Cody as he sat in the back of the tourbus, waiting to leave to the next town. "Mind if I sit here?" The familiar voice asked.

Cody looked up and saw that it was none other than The Miz. He would have jumped at the chance to tell him to go fuck himself, but there was a calmness, a warmness within those beautiful blue eyes of his, and he couldn't say no.

"Uh...sure. Take a seat." Cody responded.

"Thanks." Mike replied, flashing that toothy grin of his.

_A couple seconds went by..._

"...Congrats on your win, tonight." Cody said, trying desprately to break the awkward silence between them.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. You too." Mike smiled uncomfortably.

"Did you...uh...wanna watch a movie? I have my DVD player right here." Cody nervously asked.

Mike looked at Cody with interest and excitedly asked, "Whaddya got?"

Cody reached in his bag and took out three movies: A drama, a comedy, and a horror. He offered them to Mike to see which one he liked.

Mike points to the horror movie. "I like this one. Let's watch this." Mike enthusiastically responded.

Cody was hesitant to put the movie in because he'd only watch horror movies with Ted, since they frightened him terribly. He relented though, and placed the disk inside...

Two hours into the movie, and Cody was clinging to Mike for dear life, shutting his eyes and burying his face into Mike's broad shoulder. Mike found the younger man's fear amusing and cuddled him closely, showing sympathy for the frightened youngster.

"It's over." Mike whispered to Cody.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Cody replied, still shaking, still clinging to Mike.

"Yes, I promise." The older brunette replied.

Cody pouted as he came up from Mike's shoulder.

"What's up with that face?" Mike questioned.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight now." Cody retorted, pout intact.

"Anything I can do?" Mike questioned once again.

"Um...Can I...Can I sleep on you, perhaps?" Cody hesitantly asked.

He hesitated to ask because the only guy he slept on while on these long trips was Ted, and he knew the boys in the locker room loved to rib eachother and start rumors. If one of them saw him sleeping on Mike, they might get the wrong idea, and start rumor that he was cheating on Ted, which couldn't be farther from the truth. He loved Ted with all his heart but he had this feeling come over him while he was around Mike. It's almost as if he makes him feel complete again, but he quickly dismissed those feelings in fear of them growing. Growing, into something he possibly couldn't control if he continued on this path he was on. With out anymore thought, he rested his head on Mike's shoulder and closed his heavy lids shut.

_The next morning..._

Cody awoke to an empty seat. He knew it was too good to be true. He rubbed his eyes and looked over. He saw Cena, Mike, and Batista playing poker at the table beside the couches. As soon as Mike spotted him, Mike gave a sweet smile and waved. Cody felt himself turn red and waved back, hiding his face. Mike saw Cody hide his face and went over to see what's up, bringing him breakfast as well.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Mike said in his casual, sarcastic tone.

"You..you brought me eggs?" Cody asked as he felt himself turn red again. Ted never made him food, mainly because he was the one who did all the cooking.

Mike chuckled at Cody's blushing. Mike found Cody somewhat cute, nothing serious though. He was straight, but he found his stomach coil whenever he was around, something Maryse never did to him. He questioned these feelings, but brushed them off. He was straight, and that was that.

"Yeah, since I figured we were...friends, or something." Mike said when he choked out those last words.

Cody raised an eyebrow. Since when were they friends? They've only tagged a couple times and Mike had treated him fairly well backstage, but does that mean that they were only friends? Cody felt a unexplained wave of disappointment come over him and it began to piss him off. Why does he feel this way? Why does he turn into such a giggly, blushing teenager when Mike is around? He loved Ted, and he repeated it to himself over and over. He needed to get rid of Mike. You get rid of Mike, you get rid of feelings, right? That was his logic.

"We're not friends, we'll never be friends. Just fuck off. Just...go. You disgust me." Cody coldy replied. Even though there was conviction in his voice, it killed him on the inside. To be such a dick to someone who had been so nice to him over the last few days killed him and filled him with pity. FUCKING PITY.

"This is what I get for being nice for change? This is some nice 'thank you'." Mike glared angrily as he crashed the plate of eggs down on Cody's lap.

Cody wanted to go after Mike and hug him and tell him that he's sorry over and over again until he was blue in the face, but he didn't. He was frozen in his chair, and without abandon he began to pound his head into the seat.

**Monday Night RAW: Los Angeles, CA. September 21, 2009**

Mike got his gear on, and was getting ready for his match which was up next after this one. He had felt like shit since what happened on Saturday with Cody. Even Maryse with her skanky French Maid outfit couldn't cheer him up, and he was in a bad mood the entire weekend. As dumb as she looked, she knew what was up...or at least she thought she knew.

"Mike." Maryse sternly said as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Maryse." Mike replied as he shot the same look back.

"I think its time we've gone our separate ways." she dejectedly said, looking down.

"WHAT?" Mike cried out, taken aback.

"I know you're having an affair with another woman, so i'm saving myself the heartbreak. Goodbye." She quietly sobbed and walked away.

Mike stood there, numb as his world around him began to crumble. He stood there, trying to process what just happened. He couldn't. He just stood there.

After his match, he took a long shower, collecting his thoughts. Once he got out, he was greeted with a surprise. His phone beeped and it showed "1 new voicemail". He was hoping it was Maryse so he could explain himself and these outrageous assumptions she was making. He dialed his voicemail box...

"_Mike...I know i'm probably the last person you wanna hear from right now, but i'm alone in this bar, and i'm scared. These guys are creeping on me, and i'm afraid i'm gonna get raped or something. Could meet me at the pub on 21st street? I'm sorry for everything_." BEEP.

Without hesitation, Mike quickly packed his things and drove down to the pub on 21st street. He was looking for that familiar face that he had missed seeing. He scanned the entire place...until he seen that soft, brunette hair and those amazing bluish-emeralds. He pushed his way through the crowd until he seen a group of shady individuals circling his young friend.

"C'mon, sweet thang, let us buy you some drinks." One guy said

"Guys, honestly. I'm not interested. Can you just leave me alone?" Cody shakingly replied.

"We won't take no for an answer..." Another guy said as he placed a hand on the younger man.

"...HE SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE. Is there trouble here?" Mike interjected, an intimidating presence filling the air.

"Uh, no. Not at all. We were just...uh...leaving. Right, boys?" The shady figures nonchalantly explained as they walked away.

"MIKE!" Cody cried as he jumped into the older man's arms.

"You ok?" Mike asked, tipping Cody's head up.

"I'm fine now." Cody sweetly replied, feeling the redness coming up again.

"You staying at the La Quinta?" Mike questioned.

"Room 215." Cody said, allowing the older man to help him outside.

The two men got into Mike's car as he drove them to the La Quinta they were staying at down the street, catching up and patching up, so to speak. Mike then pulled into the parking lot, getting down and walking inside with Cody to the elevator.

"How many drinks have you had, Cody?" Mike asked his young friend

"Like...3." Cody choked out as he stumbled

As Mike went to catch Cody, their lips met and sparks flew. Mike continued to kiss Cody back for a couple seconds until he quickly drew back and realized what he'd done.

"God, i'm sorry. I..." Mike said as he struggled to find words.

"Don't be." Cody said as he grabbed Mike and pulled him down. Their foreheads were then touching and the energy was imminent and pulsing. The elevator ride seemed to stand still for a second.

"I..." Mike continued to struggle

"Shhh." Cody placed a finger over Mike's mouth as he lead him out of the elevator and to his room.

Cody opened the door to his room and began sucking on Mike's neck, making him groan against his touch.

"Cody..." Mike hissed.

"...I want you. I want you...to take me. Take me, Mike. Please." Cody whispered into Mike's ear while slowly licking his outer earlobe.

Mike moaned against Cody's blazing words. Within minutes, Mike began removing his shirt along with his pants, proudly showing his semi-hard erection.

Cody licked his lips in anticipation. He pressed Mike against the wall and kissed him fiercely, his tongue wanting, needing to explore Mike's mouth. Mike gladly gave him access and placed his hands on Cody's hips, bringing him closer, feeling Cody beneath his jeans.

"Take it off...take it all off...god, I need to feel you." Mike breathed into the kiss.

Cody happily obliged and took everything off, even his socks. He smirked as Mike eyed his naked body and went to find the bottle of lube. Seconds later, he handed the bottle to Mike, urging him on with his beautiful emerald eyes.

Mike coated two fingers and began stretching Cody's tight entrance, making him moan and writhe beside him.

"Mike...more...please..." Cody gasped as Mike brushed over his prostate lightly

"You ready? God, i'm so ready for you." Mike whispered as he licked Cody's neck all over.

"Yes, yes, please. I need you." Cody replied, his voice full of lust.

"You have no idea how good i'm going to make you feel..." Mike seductively whispered, continuing to stretch Cody's inner walls.

Cody loudly moaned in anticipation of what was to come, "Please...no more teasing...I need you. **NOW**."

Mike then lifted Cody up, wrapping Cody's legs around his waist and thrusting inside him against the wall, making Cody scream in pleasure.

"**MIKE! **More! God, give it to me! Harder!" Cody screamed loudly.

"You like that? You like how I ram into you? Huh?" Mike loudly breathed into Cody's ear, pulling his hair back as he continued thrusting.

"Yes, God, YES! YES! MIKE!" Cody shouted, pangs of pleasure and lust filling his entire body.

Mike was slowly losing all sanity, he was sweating like hell and panting like a fucking dog, sucking Cody's neck hard while thrusting into him, hitting his sweet spot everytime, making sweet music to his ears.

"Cody...you're so tight, so warm. I just want to fuck you...into oblivion..." Mike panted, still holding the younger man up, still meeting Cody's thrusts with his own.

"Mike...i'm so close. More, I need more...Fuck me, oh God, fuck me harder!" Cody breathed into Mike's ear, spreading his legs further apart, letting Mike have at him.

That was all Mike needed to hear, everything was getting lost in heavy pants and Cody's moans, and he let all inhibitions loose, all restraints, as he began wildly bucking into Cody getting lost in pleasure, filling him up to the brim with his white ribbons.

"FUCK! MIKE! UH, UH, GOD! HMPH! Ohhh...damn!" Cody screamed as he finally came to his white, sticky release all over Mike's abs. He had never felt pleasure like that before, EVER. He sunk his head into Mike's shoulder and writhed a bit more for a couple more seconds.

It took all the strength Mike had to carry them both back over to the bed, both their bodies spent and coming down from their orgasmic highs.

"Cody...I love you, god I do." Mike said as he brought Cody close, cuddling him, kissing his neck softly.

"Mhmm..." Cody moaned as him and Mike drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

Mike awoke to the sound of Cody's voice, although he wasn't talking to him, it sounded like he was on the phone. He was still too sleepy to wonder who it was and dozed off again.

"You are? That's...uh...that's great! I miss you too Teddybear. Can't wait to see you." Cody nervously said, afraid that his voice was about to crack from the abuse it took last night.

Cody had completely forgotten about Ted, so wrapped up in lust, it's a surprise he remembers anything from last night other than Mike ramming into him. He felt racked with guilt. He couldn't tell him, he just couldn't. He had to make sure Mike didn't say anything either.

"Mike..." Cody nudged Mike, trying to wake him.

Mike stirred, opening his eyes and smiling, "Good Morning.", he simply said.

"You need to get dressed and go. Like...now." Cody firmly spoke as he threw Mike's clothes at him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ted's coming. In 2 hours. YOU NEED TO GO."

"So...that's it? I'm just a fuckbuddy? " 'Hey thanks for everything, but get the fuck out'?"

"Mike...it's more complicated than that."

"No, it's not, but whatever. I won't tell, I won't spoil your little game of house you're playing with Ted."

"Mike..."

"No, get away from me. Don't ever talk to me, text me, call me, or leave me voicemails."

"Please. Listen..."

Mike quickly got dressed, grabbed his car keys and before he shut the door, he left with these words:

_"I hope he makes you happy, and I hope you have a fucking wonderful life together."_

Cody was then left in the hotel room by himself, and when the lock on the door slid into place, is when he cried his heart out. 

**Monday Night RAW: Louisville, KY. October 5, 2009.**

It had been weeks since Cody had spoken to Mike. With Ted being around now, it was harder than ever to even attempt to do so. Ted noticed that Cody had been more distant and less affectionate since he returned. This caused him to worry.

"Cody?" Ted asked.

"Yes?" Cody replied.

"You haven't been acting like yourself, are you ok?" Ted pondered out loud, worry easily found in his voice.

"Never been better." Cody responded with a smile as he gave Ted a tight hug.

Ted relented against his questions, but that didn't mean he believed Cody. He was determined to get answers out of his boy. While Cody was in his match, Ted went and asked a fellow locker room friend to do him a small favor.

"How much are you asking exactly?" Ted asked.

"Probably $500."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm not paying you no damn $500." Ted angrily retorted.

"Do you want it or not? I'm offering this to you at a discounted rate."

"Fine." Ted sighed as he handed the money over.

After Cody's match, Ted greeted him in his locker room with dim lights and candles.

"...what's this?" Cody asked as he walked in.

"Your deepest fantasy..." Ted breathed into his young lover's ear as he came from behind.

Cody bit his lip...but it wasn't Ted that was arousing him. He replaced Ted's voice with the voice of the man he yearned for so much. "Keep talking..." Cody requested from Ted.

"Do you know how long i've waited to do this?" Ted continued to whisper as his hands explored Cody's bare chest.

"Mhmm..." was Cody's only response.

Ted breathed heavy into Cody's ear, "My sweet Coddles, my perfect man..."

At that moment, Cody's fantasy was over. Ted was the only man that called him "Coddles". Cody hit reality with a firm whack, and the arousal was over. He pulled away from Ted's grasp and proceded to the shower, preferably alone.

"Cody? Do you want me to join you?" Ted timidly asked.

"No." Cody quickly replied.

Ted walked out of the younger brunette's locker room, feeling slightly rejected. Until he ran into the man...the man that Cody had craved for weeks now...

"You ok, man? I mean, it's probably none of my business...but..." Mike calmly questioned

"I'm losing the love of my life. Of course i'm not ok, dumbass." Ted half-heartedly responded.

Mike didn't know what to say at that point. He had pretended he didn't hear anything and walked away, guilt seeping into him like a sponge. While Mike was talking to Ted, Cody used that opportunity to sneak away. As Mike walked, already more than half-way down the hall, something pulled him into the nearby janitor's closet.

"...what..the..?" Mike muffle

"Shhh...it's me, Cody. Be quiet." Cody whispered, silencing his addiction with his own lips.

Confused, Mike pushed Cody back, whispering angrily, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I miss you." Cody quietly said, sorrow and regret clearly imminent in his tone.

"You think pulling me into a closet is gonna help? That I'll forgive you just like that?" Mike questioned as he raised his voice a little.

"Shhh...and yes, I did, I guess. I don't know." Cody whispered.

Mike smiled, and sighed. "You're right." That's all he said before he pushed Cody against the wall, kissing him passionately.

Cody quietly moaned against Mike's lips sending shockwaves down both of their bodies...increasing the friction between them.

Mike slipped his hand into Cody's shirt while nipping at his neck making the younger brunette moan for more...to be taken right then and there in the closet. Mike felt the request being sent to him...

"Mike...ohhhh god...yes..." Cody moaned as the man he had desired for so long was on his knees and making him feel good, making him feel complete.

Mike lapped away at the pulsing flesh before him, sucking deep, bobbing his head up and down, digging his fingers into Cody's inner thighs as Cody moaned his appreciation. Cody was so lost in pleasure and in the moment that he didn't even notice that Mike had left him, pants down, alone in the closet.

A couple seconds later, Cody whined in disappointment when he realized he had been left alone...AGAIN. He reluctantly pulled his pants up, fixed his hair and tried to regain his composure as he stepped out of the closet, no sign of Mike or Ted either...

Once Cody got back to his locker room, he squealed with excitement when his phone displayed: "(_1) Text Message from Mike_". It read:

"_**U Either Pick Me or Him, i'm tired of playin' these games. :(**_"

His excitement quickly died down and despair took its place. He loved Ted, but Mike had taken a new place in his heart. What would he do?

He paced around his hotel for the past 2 hours, he couldn't decide. It was simply too hard of a decision. Then, his phone went off, displaying: "_(1) Text Message from Teddybear_"

"_**You up for a little Italian tonight? My treat. =)**_"

Cody texted him back:

"_**I'm not sure, I'm not feeling too good**__._"

"_**C'mon, I know you haven't been yourself lately, this is just what you need. A date night, just me and you**__._"

"_**Alright, pick me up in an hour?**_"

"_**Deal. =D**_"

An hour passed and Ted came over as promised to pick up Cody. They were going to Olive Garden, one of Cody's favorite places.

"So, what made you decide to do this?" Cody asked.

"In all honesty, you've been kind of cold to me lately, so I figured just me and you time would make things better." Ted half-heartedly smiled in Cody's direction.

Once they got in, they sat down and they ate, but Ted had a special surprise in store for Cody.

"Bring him the chocolate cake." Ted ordered as he winked at the waitor.

"Chocolate cake?" Cody asked, wide-eyed and curious.

"You'll love it, I ordered it 'special' for this occasion." Ted sweetly replied

As soon as they brought it out, Cody dug into it, biting down on an extremely hard object and pulling it out. His facial changed from :) to :O in a split second. Cody couldn't believe it...was that...A RING?

"Cody...I love you, and I wanna spend my life with you." Ted bluntly stated, smiling.

Cody couldn't find any words to speak and had to get away. In a flash, he got up and ran outside as far and as long as his legs would take him. It was raining so his hair and suit was getting soaked. He went into the train station so Ted wouldn't be able to find him. He cried, as the rain came pouring down upon him, wishing Mike was here to tell him it would be ok, but the realization that he had finally hit him that due to his selfish reasons, he had lost Mike forever, and he began to bawl his eyes out even more. Cody came to the conclusion that no one loved him or cared enough to look for him, so he went out on the sidewalk and just laid there, convinced he was going to die there. He was getting soaked and the cold cement didn't help either, but he just continued to lie there, wallowing in his own self-pity with the rain coming down even harder than before. All he wanted was Mike, and it killed him knowing he had messed that up forever.

10 minutes had passed and someone had found him, lying on the concrete, and half-conscious.

"Cody? Oh my God! What are you doing on the street?" The person picked Cody up and placed him inside the car taking him to safe ground.

The next afternoon, Cody awoke, it was 3:01 P.M, it looked to be a hospital he was in, and his chest hurt, he became alarmed and started squirming.

"Cody, Cody, calm down, it's fine. I'm here." That was the voice that Cody knew all too well, and made his stomach coil like no other.

Cody looked up and saw those beautiful eyes of the Awesome One, the man he had loved so much. He felt himself blush as Mike's lips brushed against his forehead.

"Wha-What happened?" Cody asked, still feeling dizzy.

"Apparently, you laid out outside on the concrete in the pouring rain for a while, and now you have a pneumonia." Mike calmly explained.

Cody groaned in pain. Mike ran his hand through Cody's slightly wet hair and smiled, making Cody smile weakly.

**Monday Night RAW: Seattle, Washington. October 12, 2009.**

"I'm sorry, Ted." Cody said.

"Why? I thought..." Ted said, confused.

"I'm in love with someone else." Cody blurted out.

Wide-Eyed, Ted asked: "WITH WHO?"

"It's Mike. He just...he makes me feel like a 14-year old girl when i'm around him, I get butterflies whenever someone mentions his name, and I miss him like crazy if I don't talk to him at least twice a day."

"That's fine. I'm not bitter, but if he hurts you, I WILL HURT HIM. Got it?" Ted sternly replied.

"Got it. Thank you Teddy." Cody smiled as he hugged Ted closely.

_An hour or so later..._

"Hey there, you sexy beast." Mike growled into Cody's ear, coming up from behind.

"Hey," Cody replied, twisting around to kiss him, "Congrats on your match."

"Psshh, it was nothing." Mike smirked as he continued to hold his young mate.

"I love you Michael Gregory." Cody happily cried.

"...and I love you Cody Rhodes." Mike smiled as he happily embraced Cody.

_They embraced and at the same time, they said:__ "__**I never thought I'd fall for you..."**_


	2. I'm Giving You My Heart

"I'm not good with presents. I need help!" Mike frantically paced.

"How about a tie? All guys like ties." Mickie James pointed out.

"Mickie, i'm not getting a present for my father. I need something romantic!" said Mike.

_Mike had been in a relationship with Cody for a year and he planned going to the Smackdown tapings tomorrow to surprise him. Being the procrastinator he is, he still hadn't gotten him a present yet. He was trying to find the perfect gift, a gift to express how he truly felt. Unfortunately for Mike, he was lacking in the romantic/chivalry department._

"I know!" Mike cried as a light went off in his head.

_The next day...at the Smackdown tapings..._

Cody emerged from the curtain, with another win under his belt, he felt great. Although he had missed being on RAW with Mike, he was doing exceptionally well on Smackdown. He went to hit the showers and when he got out, towel around his waist, there was a certain someone leaning against the door, waiting for him.

"Mr. Rhodes, why I must say, you looked rather...'dashing' out there." Mike smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Cody asked, confusion playing along his face.

Mike walked closer to the younger brunette, pushing him against the wall as he clutched at his sides. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Mike whispered while he peppered Cody's neck with soft kisses.

A moan is all Cody could reply with since he had missed Mike's touch terribly over these past couple of months. A couple Skype chats and talking on the phone wasn't cutting it. AT ALL.

Mike quit kissing Cody's neck and brought his head up, making their foreheads touch. Cody gave a disappointed whine, but it was quickly silenced as Mike swiftly claimed his mouth.

Cody wrapped his arms around his older lover, bringing him much closer. Mike's hands began exploring Cody's body as Cody groaned at the contact. His hands began teasing at Cody's towel when Cody pulled away.

"Er...let me get dressed and we can go, ok?" Cody smiled.

Surprised, Mike replied with a simple "Ok".

Once on the road, it was silent for a couple of minutes until Mike finally broke the silence.

"I got your present. I think you'll like it, I put a lot of thought into it." Mike smiled.

"Oh. Cool." Cody stoically replied.

"...Cody." Mike said,

"What?" Cody retorted, a touch of hostility found in his voice.

"What's your deal?" Mike replied with the same hostile tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Cody as he turned his head away.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna make it seem like i'm **forcing **you to talk." Mike hissed, the tone of annoyance clearly imminent.

Cody rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window, not talking the whole way.

_A couple hours of hostile silence later, Mike drove up to a local hotel to stay at for the night. Being the gentleman he was, he helped Cody with his bags, but he didn't get any 'Thank You' in return. He brushed it off and checked in, little did he know, Cody had gotten his own room. They spent the elevator ride in awkward silence until..._

"Why did you get your own room? YOU COULD HAVE EASILY STAYED WITH ME." Mike gritted at Cody.

"Goodnight Michael." Cody briefly stated before walking towards his room and closing the door.

Mike sighed deeply and shook his head before going into his own room as well.

Cody took a deep breath to compose himself as he leaned against the door. It killed him being so cruel to Mike, but he was scared. Scared of these feelings he was feeling. He felt himself falling hard for Mike, but he couldn't let that happen. He had let himself fall in love once before, he had fallen deeply for Randy, but we all know how that turned out. Cody was lucky that Ted was there for him, or he would have probably gone crazy. He flashbacked, back to those feelings he had felt so long ago. Cody loved Randy with everything he had. He would have died for Randy...but Randy took his heart and smashed it into a million pieces, then burned the remains with a flamethrower. His chest ached from the mere memory, and he felt his eyes getting warm and moist. After taking a couple deep breaths, he laid down and silently cried himself to sleep.

_The clock next to Cody's bed read "2:48" as he heard a knock at his door. Cody groaned and mumbled as he went to the door, "Who could be knocking on my door at 2 in the fucking morning?" He opened it and...there he was, standing out there with a half-hearted smile._

"What do you want Mike?" Cody sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"...well, I couldn't wait to give you your present. I wanted to give it to you since it's officially our anniversary." Mike half-heartedly smiled.

Cody sighed, and relucantly let him in. "What is it, keys to a new car, a fancy new chain? What?"

"Um...no. Not really." Mike shyly retorted.

"Is it something extreeeeemely fancy or over-the-top?" Cody said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Randy always got him expensive gifts. He had been turned off by expensive gifts ever since then.

"No...were you expecting something fancy?" Mike said, worry clouding his voice.

"...it's not something fancy?" Cody asked, wide-eyed.

"Well..." Mike simply said before pulling out a slightly disfigured heart-shaped piece of clay with words messily written on it, "It's my heart. I'm giving it to you." He shyly smiled, handing it over.

The red painted, heart-shaped piece of clay messily read, "Mike + Cody = 4Ever". It looked like a 2nd grader had made it, but something hit Cody. An epiphany, if you will. It finally hit Cody that Mike wasn't like the rest, that Mike would never hurt him, and that Mike really did care about him. Cody felt his eyes get warm again, and small tears began rolling down his face. Unlike a couple hours ago, these tears were from joy, pure unadulterated joy.

He hugged Mike tightly, and whispered "I love it." with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Really?" Mike surprisingly asked.

Cody nodded. "It's the best present i've ever gotten." He smiled.

"Well gosh..." Mike blushed.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick earlier." Cody softly spoke as he kissed Mike's cheek.

"Meet me at the pool in 15 minutes, k?" Mike smirked as he walked out and closed the door.

Cody gave a questioning look and went along with it. He changed into his swim trunks and went downstairs. The sign read "_Open 24 hours. Swim at your own risk. No lifeguard on duty._"

He looked around and didn't see Mike. He figured he hadn't got there yet. As he jumped into the pool, Mike came from underwater and scared the living daylight out of Cody.

"Jesus, Mike! Warn me next time!" Cody chuckled as he splashed him.

Mike leaned forward and softly kissed Cody on the lips, making him lean back on the stairs. He hovered over him, looking into his gorgeous bluish-green eyes, before going down and lightly kissing him again. Cody held his gaze and went into a slight daze for a second until he found himself...handcuffed to the step rail!

"Mike! What the hell?" Cody asked, despair in his voice and on his face.

"Shhh. Calm down, let me do all the work." Mike said, kissing Cody's bare chest as he tried to get him to relax.

"Fine." Cody laid back, relishing in Mike's soft kisses, exhaling deeply.

Mike traced a path with his tongue around Cody's abs while using one hand to prop himself up and one hand to pull down Cody's trunks. Once Cody's shorts were off, Mike went lower and slowly ran his tongue on his soon-to-be hard member.

"Mike...ohhh..." Cody moaned.

Cody slightly twitched at his touch, and his breath began to hitch as Mike took him in ever so slowly. He grabbed Mike's head, urging him on as he spread himself farther apart, never wanting this pleasure to end.

Mike continued to suck slowly, bringing Cody's now hard flesh in and out of this mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. While bobbing his head up and down slowly, he sunk two fingers into Cody's puckered hole, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. He was almost torturing him as Cody literally begged to be taken.

"Mike, i'm...i'm gonna cum soon...uhhh...please...take me..." Cody whimpered as he writhed against the pleasure Mike was giving him.

Upon hearing this, Mike quickly took Cody out of his mouth, pulled out his fingers and crawled up his body, despite also hearing Cody's whimpers of disappointment.

"I wanna finish this upstairs..." Mike seductively breathed into Cody's ear, licking his neck, making the smaller man moan.

"Please. I can't wait anymore. I need you. I need you...inside me. NOW." Cody desprately whispered back as he bit his bottom lip firmly.

Mike's eyes went wide as he helped Cody put his shorts back on and get out of the pool. He smirked as he tossed a towel at Cody and ran out, mouthing the words "My room".

_A couple minutes later,_

The headboard was crashing against the wall, the photos on the wall had fallen off and the springs loudly screeched as Mike continued giving Cody mind-blowing pleasure, making the months-long wait well worth it.

"FUCK, MIKE! FUCKING Harder! Pleaseeee...Mike! ... YES!" Cody loudly screamed as Mike hit his sweet spot over and over, holding onto the sheets tightly. Mike knew exactly where to rim him off just right, driving Cody insane.

Mike was on top, sucking on Cody's neck as he continued thrusting into him, unable to speak due to panting so much. Cody gave moans of pleasure and whispered "Fuck Me, Mike" over and over into Mike's ear, making Mike want more, and it was almost like something awoke in Mike...something animalistic, something alive, something **BEASTLY**. Getting lost in ecstasy, Mike began brutally slamming into Cody, not only making the younger man moan, but scream.

"MIIIKE! FUCK! GOD...YES! Uhhhh...YEAH, YEAH, just like that...PLEASE!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs, now holding onto Mike tightly, not caring if the people next door wondered what the hell was going on.

After a couple more rough thrusts, Mike and Cody came, leaving their bodies contorting and spent. Mike went down for one last, sloppy and wet kiss from his lover before pulling out.

"...IN-FUCKING-CREDIBLE...GOD." Cody panted as Mike got off of him and crashed out next to him. Mike never disappointed him when it came to sex. He was always more than satisfied afterwards. Sure, he wasn't the biggest, but he was surely above average in length and most definately above average in girth.

_The next morning...the clock read "7:17" and Mike got up, got dressed and planned to head out to the hotel gym. He was on his way out until he heard Cody's phone ring. He had 4 new messages from...RANDY? Curiousity took him over and he opened them._

_ Message 1: "__**Hey baby, call me back when you get this. Mike doesn't need to know. Mwah.**__"_

_ Message 2: "__**Two words: SIX NINE. :P)**__"_

_ Message 3: "__**Answer your phone, lazyass. I wanna hear that sexy voice of yours.**__"_

_ Message 4: "__**Is your throat sore? ;)**__"_

Mike couldn't believe it. He felt his heart drop and shatter into non-existant dust. He had to get all his stuff together and leave. Cody could fucking hitch a ride with Randy for all he cared. He had gave Cody his heart last night, and he completely destroyed it. He grabbed the clay heart he had made for Cody and threw it on the ground, breaking it perfectly down the middle. Without any other thoughts, he packed all of his stuff and left, leaving Cody in the room, by himself with the broken heart on the floor.

_A couple hours later...the clock read "10:51", and Cody got up. He didn't see Mike or any of his stuff. He began to worry, and he called Mike right away. It was to no avail, he got his voicemail everytime. He was worried sick until he got a text message from Mike._

_ "__**I'm done with you. I'm so stupid to believe all the lies you've told me. You might wanna read your recent text messages. K? Goodbye.**__"_

Cody was absolutely mortified. He saw the messages and the broken heart on the floor. Mike had completely misunderstood everything. Randy had been texting Cody for months now, but Mike didn't know that he never responded to them! Randy would always like to start shit. He'd always ruin Cody's happiness. Cody tried texting, calling, voicemailing in order to prove his innocence. Mike never replied. He felt his chest get heavy as tears fell down his cheeks. Randy had ruined his life...**AGAIN**.

_A week later, on Monday Night RAW, Mike confronted Randy and let some of his steam loose._

"WHAT THE FUCK, RANDY?" Mike angrily shouted as he pushed Randy against a locker.

"Hey...it's not my fault you couldn't keep Cody satisfied." Randy chuckled as he walked out of the locker room.

Mike was ablaze with anger when he turned Randy and threw a punch, but Randy caught the punch and harshly kneed Mike in the gut, making him fall to the floor.

"...and by the way, I can make him scream way louder than you evvvver can." Randy chuckled once more as he kicked him a bit before heading out.

_The next day...at the Smackdown tapings, Cody lost his match, and it seemed things couldn't get worse. Mike wouldn't answer his calls, and he couldn't get focused. He seemed to become isolated and reserved, rather than the social butterfly that he usually is._

"Cody...c'mon. It can't be that bad." Jake said, nudging Cody.

"It is. I'm always gonna be alone, thanks to that asshole." Cody said, defeat in his tone.

"Have you tried changing your number?"

"Many times, Jake. Many times."

"I'm sorry."

Cody just sat in the hallway, staring into space...not caring if anyone talked to him or not. He just want to be alone, since he was going to be alone forever, he better get used to it.

_A few weeks went by, and the new season of NXT was starting up. Mike wasn't particularly pleased that Cody was also gonna be a pro, but he sucked up and went inside, preparing for the season premiere._

Mike walked into the locker room and saw a built, young man sitting on a bench, getting his ring gear on. "Excuse me, this is my locker room." said Mike.

"Oh, I know. I'm your rookie. Alex Riley, pleased to meet you." The newcomer said as he extended his hand.

"Mike Mizanin, also known as..." Mike said as he shook his hand.

"The Miz. I know a lot about you. I'd like to think we're pretty similar." Alex interjected, a smile playing across his lips.

Mike chuckled, "You think so, huh? We'll just have to wait and see." He lead his rookie out, and to the main stage...where they bumped into another pro and rookie duo.

"Excuse...us." Cody choked out as he looked up.

"Yeah, you watch where you're going...princess." Alex said as he pushed Cody out of his way.

Mike chuckled at Alex as they continued walking towards the stage. He was just like him and thought this was the start of a beautiful friendship. A couple seconds went by and Cody couldn't move. Mike didn't even stand up for him, and that shocked him, it made him sad. Had he really forgotten about him just like that? Cody's rookie, Husky Harris, nudged him along.

"C'mon bro, we gotta get going. Forget about them." Husky said.

"Yeah...of course." Cody said as he followed his brute rookie.

_A couple hours later...Cody once again tried calling Mike, but this time, he used a restricted number. He got an answer but it wasn't who he thought..._

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

It didn't sound like Mike, so Cody asked, "Who's this?"

"Alex Riley, who's this?"

"Um...is Mike there?"

"No, he's in the shower right now, can I take a message?"

Cody heard Mike say something in the background but he couldn't make it out.

"I'll be right there! Quit being so damn impatient!" Alex yelled.

_It felt as if all the weight of the world crashed down on Cody's chest as he hung up. Without abandon, he just sobbed his heart out in his car. All these thoughts ran through Cody's head as he continued to cry. "How could Mike do this to him? If Mike truly cared about him, how could he move on so fast?" Cody couldn't picture his life without Mike, he just couldn't. He continued to sob and cry, until he came up with a plan..._

_The next week rolled around, and everybody was getting ready for NXT. Mike was giving his rookie a pep talk, Alex listening to every word, although he couldn't help with being curious..._

"So...remember, never be scared of your opponent. They can sense your fear a mile away, and use it against you." Mike instructed his rookie.

"Mhmm...got it," Alex said, "Uh...what happened between you and Rhodes anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

Mike closed his eyes for a second and exhaled deeply, "It doesn't matter anyway, c'mon, get your head in the game. We're on."

_After NXT finished, Mike waited for Alex to shower since they were travelling together now. Mike went out into the hallway to see if there was any catering left, until he ran into HIM._

Mike spotted him, the **former **love of his life, and quickly turned around, walking briskly in the other direction.

Cody saw Mike and ran to catch up with him. "Mike!" he yelled. He was ignored.

Mike kept walking in the direction he came from until he reached his locker room, and he shut the door in Cody's face. Cody felt a little discouraged, but he had a plan, and he had to stick to it. He opened the door and went inside, locking it behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mike angrily asked, chewing his bottom lip.

"I want to talk about what happened! That's all." Cody pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. You just proved to me that you can't keep your fucking dick in your pants." Mike retorted, anger still in his voice.

"I didn't do anything! Randy texts me shit like that all the time, but I never reply! I usually delete them! You have to believe me..." Cody said as he pleaded his case.

"You think I'd believe such a stupid story? C'mon Cody, couldn't you have came up with a better story than that?" Mike sarcastically replied.

"It's not a story, it's true! I'd never cheat on you. Never. I love you, Michael Gregory." Cody explained, his eyes getting warm.

Alex peeked out from the shower and saw Mike and Cody arguing and a wide, cheeky smile came upon his face. He could have some serious fun with this. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist then walked over, snuggling Mike from behind.

"Hey sexy." Alex said as he hugged Mike from behind.

Mike turned around and shot a fierce glare at Riley. Riley gave him a look that said "Just go with it." in return as he smiled.

Mike knew what Alex was doing and he appreciated it, but he calmly asked him to leave him and Cody alone for a second. Once he was gone, Mike looked away from Cody, unable to see him so sad.

Cody just stood there with his mouth open. It was true. He had moved on. Tears began to fall as he went for the door, but Mike went after him, turned him around and kissed him roughly, pinning him against the door.

Cody tried squirming away, but his resistance went down as soon as he felt Mike's tongue brushing up against his lips. He felt his knees become jelly and held on to Mike for support, unintentionally deepening the kiss. Mike pulled away suddenly and looked down at the floor.

"How...how could you have done that to me? After everything..." Mike solemnly stated.

Cody tipped Mike's head up and looked into his eyes. "I didn't do anything. I'm looking you dead in your eyes and telling you, I didn't cheat on you."

Mike hugged Cody tightly and whispered, "...I believe you."

_The two superstars hugged it out for a couple more seconds..._

"I...uh...bought super glue." Cody nervously said as he pulled out the broken heart of clay from his bag.

Mike smiled from ear to ear. "We should fix it then."

Cody took out the small bottle of super glue and applied it to the broken edges as Mike pressed the two pieces together. Both of them smiling at eachother, knowing everything was gonna be OK.

_**FIN.**_


	3. I Hope My Love Is Good Enough

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**WARNING: SLASH, FLUFF, SEX, a tad bit of BONDAGE and LANGUAGE. (This chapter is a bit smuttier than the last two.)**

**A/N: Despite the lack of reviews, I'm going to continue writing further chapters. Thanks for those of you that have reviewed. I appreciate it.**

_It's about 15 minutes before the start of RAW, and Mike is supposed to be opening the show with a typical promo about how awesome he is. People are running around frantically looking for him. Little did they know, he was in the parking lot..._

"Mmm...you smell incredible..." Mike whispered as he sucked on Cody's neck.

"Uhh...do you...think we...have time?" moaned Cody through heavy gasps.

Mike pulled away to check his phone, and it read "8:46". 9 minutes here and 5 minutes to get there? He could pull it off. Mike claimed Cody's mouth hungrily and pressed him up against the window while forcefully pulling down his pants.

_Back at the arena, people were beginning to worry. Cena was supposed to interrupt him and they were wondering how they were going to pull this off._

"Where is Mike? It's already 10 'til 9!" Stephanie cried out.

"If I know Mike, he'll be here. This storyline we're doing is going to give him a huge push. I doubt he'd mess that up." Cena cooly responded.

"I hope you're right, John. I hope you're right...but he's not answering his phone either." Stephanie said, trying to remain calm.

"Maybe he left it in the locker room. He's always leaving his stuff everywhere." Cena tried explaining, trying to keep himself calm as well.

_About 4 minutes later, in the parking lot, Mike is heading on his way back to the arena._

"UHHH, YESS...OH FUCK!" Cody screamed as his white, sticky essence spilt all over the backseat of Mike's rental car.

"Mmm, I have to go...but I'll see you after the show, ok sexy?" Mike breathed into soft, wet kisses before pulling away to redress himself.

Cody sat up and pressed his lips against Mike's cheek, whispering, "Not bad for 10 minutes, Mizanin, not bad at all."

Mike smirked as he got out of the car and ran into the arena's back entrance. He checked his phone, "8:55" was shown. He would make it. EASILY.

"5 minutes 'til showtime people!" Stephanie shouted to all crew members and superstars.

Mike ran into Stephanie and smiled, before casually walking to the curtain. His casual, cocky demeanor perfectly in place.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Stephanie screamed.

"Does it matter? I'm here now." Mike smirked, looking back at Stephanie, walking backwards.

"Whatever. Just get out there! The show's starting!" yelled Stephanie.

_The sound of "AAAAAAAWESOMEE" echoed through the arena as the awesome one came out through the curtain with a wide, toothy grin across his face. He made his usual promo, won his match and went backstage to shower. He stank of man-stank. He walked into his locker room to a waiting surprise._

As soon as Mike walked in and closed the door, Cody came from a hidden corner and pounced on Mike, smothering him with kisses.

"You looked...so good out there." Cody said in between kisses.

"Code...I have to shower, I stink." Mike replied, trying to breathe, talk, and kiss at the same time.

"It's ok, you look amazing when your sweaty..." said Cody, "...although, your smell **IS NOT **dashing." He said those last words while pulling away and giving Mike an eyebrow.

Mike returned the eyebrow and casually said, "Well, if you'd let me shower, I think I could dashify myself for you."

Cody laughed. "Dashify?"

"Yep, it's a Mizanin original." Mike winked while walking towards the showers.

_The next day, Mike and Cody drove to the Smackdown tapings, Cody did the same routine. He did a solid promo and won his match. Mike was in the parking lot, waiting in his car for Cody to come out._

"Yeah, it'll be great to see you too. We have a lot to talk about and I have a bunch to teach you. We're gonna win this shit." said Mike, talking on the phone, "Oh hell yeah! We'll pop that Rosé, get a couple girls, it'll be a good 'ol time...but hey, I gotta go, but I'll call you back."

"Who was that?" Cody asked while getting into the car.

"Oh, it was no one, just a good friend of mine." Mike chuckled while starting the car and getting on the highway.

"Did you see my match? I'm surprised JTG even has a job still." Cody smiled.

"Yeah, I did! It was...great." Mike nervously chuckled.

"You ok, Mike?" Cody asked, concern found in his voice.

"I'm just...not feeling too well. That's it." replied Mike.

"Do you want me to drive?" Cody asked, the tone of concern still intact.

"Uh...no. I'll be fine." Mike weakly smiled back.

_Something these past couple months was happening to Mike, something he couldn't explain. It was almost like he wasn't seeing Cody in the same light. These past months, he wasn't seeing Cody as a lover, he was seeing him more as friend. He still had the same amount of feelings, but not the kind he wanted. He was confused and it made his head spin. After countless hours of drving, they made their way back to Mike's house._

Cody was straddling Mike on top of the bed while leaning down to give him hot, passionate kisses. Mike was trying be as into it as Cody was, but he found it hard. (**No Pun Intended**) He could feel how ready Cody was underneath his sweatpants, but he had to pull away, he was feeling suffocated.

"Mmm...wha-" Cody said, dazed at the sudden lack of contact.

"...I'm sorry. I...uh, need some air." Mike frantically said before running out.

Cody ran out after Mike, wondering and being concerned about what's wrong. "Mike! Wait up!"

Mike was in the hall, with his hands over his face, banging his head against the wall.

Cody finally saw him and ran over quickly, putting a hand over his shoulder and whispering, "What's wrong, Mike?"

"I don't know...I really don't know." Mike looked up at Cody, helplessness filling his blue eyes.

Cody pulled Mike closer and kissed his forehead. He didn't know what was wrong so he couldn't make it better. He felt just as helpless as Mike did as they cuddled in the hallway.

_3 days later, Mike and Cody had a day off and they decided to spend the day together. They hoped to repair the lost spark between them._

Cody and Mike were walking through the mall, hoping to buy away their troubles. It didn't seem to work, though. Everytime Cody tried to hold Mike's hand, Mike would wiggle out of it. He also became weary when he saw Mike looking at other WOMEN.

"Mike..." said Cody.

"Cody." Mike replied with a smile.

"We need to talk." Cody said, leading Mike to a nearby bench.

"What's up?" Mike asked as he sat down.

"Do you...still love me?" Cody asked, ashamed he let himself become so vulnerable.

"What? Of course I do." Mike replied as he lent in and gave Cody a kiss.

"I saw you. Looking at other girls, and you've been really distant...and...i'm worried where I stand."

"Code, just because i'm with you doesn't mean I only like guys. I like chicks too."

"I'm just...scared. Really scared, actually."

"Don't be. I'm just trying to figure out where my head is at."

Mike quickly gave Cody a tight hug, held his hand, and said with a smile, "Shall we go to Aéropostle?"

_With a bunch of shopping bags in tow, Mike and Cody finally made it back to their hotel room, hand in hand._

"Phew, I'm beat." Mike sighed as he opened the door and plopped on the bed.

"Ugh, and I still have to go to Georgia this weekend." said Cody as he plopped on the bed next to Mike.

"Why 'ugh'?" Mike asked.

"I promised my mom that i'd go see her while I was in town." Cody answered.

"I'd like to go with you. I've never met your mom before and I think it would be fun." Mike said, full of enthusiasum.

"That's not a good idea, Mike." Cody retorted.

"Why not? I mean we go out for dinner, chill out for a bit...and..." Mike said, rambling on.

"MIKE!" Cody yelled.

"What?" Mike yelled back.

"It's not a good idea because...my mom doesn't really know...that i'm gay." Cody confessed.

Mike suddenly felt bad for Cody, brought him closer, making Cody lean back against him and whispered, "It's ok, I understand."

A light went off in Cody's head and he looked up at Mike and said, "Who says we can't go as friends though?"

"...with benefits. VERY good...benefits." Mike smirked as he trailed kisses up Cody's jawline.

"Mhmm." Cody said as he laid back and relished in the affection.

_Before they knew it, the weekend came along and they were en route to Georgia. Cody was a nervous wreck but he had to keep it together. He also had to lecture Mike about being less 'touchy-feely' when they got there. He was hoping it go smoothly without any suspicion._

"Baby!" Cody's mom said as she ran outside to greet her son.

"Hey...mom." Cody nervously replied, hugging his mother.

"Who's this?" said Cody's mom, referring to Mike.

"Er, this is my...best friend, Mike. Mike, this is my mother." Cody said, gritting his teeth nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Ms..."

"Runnels."

"Runnels. Got it." Mike said as he flashed his trademark grin.

"Come in, come in. I just made some lemonade!" Ms. Runnels said as she invited them in.

Cody wiped his brow and shakily made his way into the house. Mike whispered "Don't be nervous" as he walked passed Cody and went inside.

_The Georgia night came quick and Mike was helping Ms. Runnels with the dishes after dinner. Cody was outside trying to compose himself. It was hard trying to act in front of his mother._

"Goodnight, you fellas!" Ms. Runnels said while walking upstairs to her room.

Cody came inside into the living room after getting some air, and Mike wasted no time trying to get it going. He came quickly from behind Cody and began nibbling at his earlobe.

"You're all mine now..." Mike slowly whispered into Cody's ear, nibbling at his sensitive skin.

"Mike...we shouldn't..." Cody groaned.

"Mmm...why not babe?" Mike said as he directed his teeth towards Cody's neck.

"...she might hear us..." Cody gasped as he felt Mike's teeth against his hypersensitive skin.

"Mmm...but i'm still hungry..." Mike whispered, lightly lapping away at the bitten skin.

"There's...still food in the fridge." Cody choked out, slowly losing control.

"I don't want that..." said Mike as his bottom lip followed a path behind Cody's ear.

"Well...what do you want...to eat then?" Cody said as he held onto Mike's head from behind, urging him on.

"**YOU.**" Mike bluntly stated as he latched his teeth into Cody's neck again.

Cody choked out a muffled cry of anxious pleasure as his groin tightened at Mike's words. Beginning to pant, all Cody could manage to say was "The basement".

"Lead me there." Mike said as he released his bite and gave Cody his hand.

Cody led Mike downstairs into the basement and flicked on the dim, florescent lighting. The room was a plain beige with browinish carpet. There was unpacked boxes and dumbells littered all over the floor, and there was a small television and a plaid brown couch towards the back of the room against the wall.

Mike took off his shirt and pants, then Cody followed suit soon after. Mike laid down on the couch and Cody quickly scrambled up Mike's body, furiously claiming his mouth like he had wanted to all day. While their two tongues molded together, Mike's hand wandered down and grabbed Cody's hard member, pumping it slowly, making Cody moan uncontrollably in his mouth.

"I want you...to..." Cody panted into Mike's mouth, "...I NEED YOU to fuck me. Right...**FUCKING NOW.**"

"No prep?" Mike said, concern filling his eyes.

"NO. I can't wait. Please..." Cody mewled.

With hesitation, Mike lined up his solid flesh with Cody's quivering entrance while Cody sat down, gasping at the penetration. It burned, but Cody had felt worse. As soon as Cody gave him the signal to move, Mike bucked up, driving into Cody, making him cry out in pleasure.

"UH! Mike...more...ohmygod..." Cody moaned as he met each of Mike's thrusts with his own.

Mike followed the order and snapped up his hips in a fast, frantic motion, hitting Cody's spot over and over.

"Fuck...fuck yeah, Mike...oh fuck...YES! Oh god...i'm..." Cody moaned out while driving Mike further and further inside him.

Mike placed both hands on Cody's cheeks to direct his bouncing. The sounds of Cody's erotic ecstasy making sweet music to his ears. Tilting his head back in pleasure, Mike arched his back off the couch, driving himself even deeper.

Cody threw his head back in pleasure, crying out, bracing him on Mike's shoulders. Wanting more, needing more, he furiously bounced up and down on Mike's frame.

"MIKE!" Cody yelled, unable to hold it in.

"That's it baby, go. Go harder, God go harder..." Mike groaned out, completely turned on by the sight above him.

Eyes ablaze with lust, Cody rode him with long, drawn-out thrusts, grunting as he did.

A couple hours later, they went to sleep in separate rooms, both satisfied.

_The next morning..._

"Morning, Mom." Cody sleepily said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, baby. I see you had an eventful night last night." Ms. Runnels giggled.

"I-I-I did?" Cody nervously asked.

"I heard the noises, silly. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ms. Runnels said as she brushed Cody's cheek lightly.

"I, er...i'm sorry. I just didn't think you were okay with it." Cody said, feeling slightly defeated.

"Honey, why wouldn't I be okay with it? You're going have to have me meet this Meg."

"Meg?"

"Yeah, the girl you brought home last night when I went to sleep. Right? I mean you said her name over and over last night." Cody's mom laughed.

"Oh yeah...MEG. Right." Cody nervously chuckled.

"Good morning, sunshines." Mike smiled as he came out from his room and into the kitchen.

"So, Cody...how long have you dated this...MEG? And why haven't I met her yet?" Cody's mom excitedly asked.

"Awhile, eh Mike?" Cody glanced in Mike's direction.

"Oh yeah. FOREVVVVER now. They're practically inseparable." Mike said, going along with the conversation.

_Hours passed and Cody bid his mother goodbye. Him and Mike also had to say goodbye because they had RAW and Smackdown in separate cities. At Monday Night RAW, Mike had an important tag-team match with Maryse. They were going against Cena and Gail Kim. He surprisingly got a huge upset, and on the way out on the ramp, Mike got lost in the moment and laid a huge smooch on Maryse, ON LIVE NATIONAL TELEVISION. Backstage..._

__"Mike! What was that for?" Maryse said, thick accent in place, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!" Mike exclaimed as he picked up Maryse and gave her a big hug.

"Listen...if you wanna go out for a drink later...I know our past, with everything, but..." Maryse asked.

"I'd love to." Mike replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then." Maryse smiled as she walked away.

After the show was over and done with, Mike met Maryse outside of an upscale nightclub, where they were greeted by TMZ. They snapped pictures and did a little interview.

"Miz! Maryse! Over here!" The cameraman yelled.

"Hello!" Maryse said, bringing Mike over with her, holding his hand.

"What do you have to say to all them crazy fangirls out there?"

"What do I say? I say, GET YOUR OWN. HE'S MINE." Maryse laughed, bringing him closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for your time, guys!"

_The next day, Cody had saw what happened on RAW and was __**NOT **__amused. He was getting ready for Smackdown when Dolph Ziggler came to him with some interesting photos, and a __**very**__ interesting video. It did not help matters._

"Cody! Look at this! Mike and Maryse made TMZ!" Dolph excitedly said.

"WHAT?" Cody huffed, looking at the photos.

Cody became enraged at the photos and at the video. **SHE** was holding **HIS** man's hand. **SHE** was all over **HIS** man. **SHE** put her filthy, whore lips on **HIS** man. He kicked the lockers and ran out in an angry huff. He took out his phone and dialed Mike.

"Hey Cody, I missed -" Mike said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. JUST SHUT UP." Cody angrily interrupted.

"Cody? What's going on?" Mike asked, concerned.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S GOING ON. First, you put your lips on...THAT WHORE! Then, all of a sudden, YOU'RE HERS?" Cody screamed into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mike screamed as well.

"ON FUCKING RAW, MIKE. ON FUCKING TMZ. EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Cody screamed louder, drawing attention to himself.

"Cody, Cody. Calm down, let me explain!" Mike said as he tried reasoning with him.

"NO. You know what, HAVE THAT WHORE. We're done. D-O-N-E. GO FUCK YOURSELF, BETTER YET...WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK THAT WHORE? K thanks, BYE." Cody shouted, angrily hanging up on Mike.

(**A/N: To see a deleted scene, go to Chapter 4, then resume reading from here. Thanks.**)

_The whole next week was A LITERAL hell for Cody. He had to learn to become independent with a bitter, broken heart. He forgot what it was like to be single...and alone. No one to come home to now, he had to find ways to keep himself busy. On Mike's side of the spectrum, he mostly hung out with Alex Riley for support. Alex was his best friend, so he tried to help anyway he could._

"C'mon Mike...it's not all that bad. You still have Maryse as an option...and she's pretty hot." Alex said.

"It's not the same...I don't have anything to her other than a physical attraction." Mike dejectedly said.

"It'll be alright, you'll get over this." Alex sighed as he rubbed his best friend's back. "If anything, I'll hook you up. That's not promise, that's a GUARANTEE."

Mike just sighed, and hung his head low in dejection.

_On SmackDown..._

Cody reached into his bag to find his sunglasses when there it was...the clay heart that Mike had given him a few months ago. He felt his eyes getting moist, but held it together. He was startled when an unknown ally approached him.

"Codeh, Wie arr yew soe sadd?" the heavily accented voice from behind asked.

"Oh, Drew. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Cody reassured his scottish friend.

"Yew don't luke fien." Drew retorted.

"I will be...hopefully." Cody replied.

"If yew want, we cood tawk aboot it over a drank." Drew smiled.

"Uh...yeah. I'd like that." Cody said, hope filling his eyes.

"Well, eye'll see yew aroound." Drew smiled as he walked out of the arena.

At that moment, Cody felt hopeful. He saw this as an opportunity to finally be happy again. He took out his sunglasses and walked out of the arena, proud and confident.

_The next week, on Monday Night RAW...Riley fulfilled his promise to his best friend, and got him "hooked up"._

"Mike! Get over here!" Alex yelled into the locker room.

"...what?" Mike said as he came out, sadness still clouding his blue eyes with a tad bit of stubble on his chin.

"I got the hook up!" Alex said as he shook Mike with excitement.

Mike groaned in disapproval, he didn't want or need Alex's help. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting to see who or what it was.

"I got you...and Miss Eve over there, a table for two at Don Romàn's on Friday night!" Alex said, going for a fist bump.

"Really? Really, Alex?" Mike said, not impressed.

"Really!"

"I don't need your help. I'm fine."

"Uh...no. No, you're not. C'mon Mike, you'd like Eve, and she's not as high-maintenence as that princess you used to date."

"Fine, but i'm not making any promises."

"That's cool. Just, just at least try, Mike. It's been 2 weeks already. You need to get over this."

_Cody had been texting and chatting with Drew for the past week and he felt good. He almost felt like he was back to his old self. Mike seemed like a distant memory. Cody squealed with excitement when his phone went off and it said (1) New Message from: Dreww 3_

Drew: (**Hey there. :) **)

Cody: (**I was just thinking about you. lol**)

(**Oh really? Well, I was wonderin, what r u doing on Fri?)**

(**Nuthin that I no of. y?**)

(**I wanted to take u2 1 of my fav places.**)

(**I'd luv 2. :) **)

(**CU Fri. ;) **)

Sooner than later, Friday came along and Cody was getting ready for his date. He had been with Mike for as long as he could remember, so this almost seemed like a new exprience to him. He picked out a casual white button-down with a navy blue blazer. A couple hours later, he was ready and his scottish knight awaited him at the door.

"Wie Codeh, I moost saie, yew luke graate." Drew complemented as he took Cody's arm and led him to his car.

"Thanks, you looked amazing as well." Cody blushed, trying to keep his composure.

"Soo, hoe yew beene?" Drew smiled, as he started the car.

"Uh...I've been better, to say the least." Cody nervously replied, glancing at his wrists.

"I'm sorreh. I tink yew'll leik dis plaace. It's rall classeh." Drew said, placing his hand on Cody's knee.

"Oh, well I like classy. Only 5-star for me." Cody joked, laughing a bit.

"Yew deesurve onleh da beste, Codeh." Drew sweetly smiled as he drove into valet parking.

Drew and Cody both walked in and were both greeted by the hostess serving them for the night.

"Bonjour, welcome to Don Romàn's. Do you have a reservation?" said the hostess.

"Yes, MacIntieyar." Drew said.

"Come again?" the hostess asked

"McIntyre." Cody said.

"Table for two?" the hostess politely asked once more.

"Yes." Cody replied as they were led away to their table.

The two sat down at the table and ordered a couple glasses of wine while looking the menu. Cody glanced up from his menu...and saw HIM. He saw him at the table across from their's with...EVE? As soon as he saw that Mike spotted him, he frantically hid behind his menu.

"Codeh? Yew alrite?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah, just fine. That's me, Mr. Fine." Cody frantically spat out, continuing to hide. He looked down and saw he had a text message from Mike.

(**Well, Well, Well. Wat do we hav here? Is some1 on a lil date?**)

(**Fuck off Mike. U Rnt guna ruin this 4 me.**)

(**Oh babe, I had no intention of ruining anything. ;) **)

Cody didn't reply. He looked up and saw Drew still looking at the menu. Cody was praying to any god that would listen that he didn't see Mike.

"Uh...Drew. I think I'll have whatever you're having." Cody nervously said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alrite. That soonds gewd to meh." Drew smiled, folding his menu and putting it down. 

"So...uh, what made you wanna become a WWE superstar?" said Cody, trying to break the ice.

Back at Mike's table...

"...so I love Tai-Kwon-Do and aerobic sports." said Eve.

"That's...uh...interesting. Me too." Mike said.

"Really? That's great!" Eve excitedly said.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Mike asked.

Over where Cody was sitting, he could hear laugh and lots of talking. He was angry that Mike and Eve seemed to be hitting it off when him and Drew didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He needed to get away.

"Drew, if you could excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom." Cody said, speed-walking over to the bathroom.

"Oh ok, Codeh." Drew said, sipping his wine.

Mike had saw Cody get up and head to the bathroom. This was his chance.

"Isn't that funny? Well, I'm gonna use the little boys' room before the food comes, ok?" Mike sweetly said.

Mike casually walked to the bathroom, opened the door and locked the door behind him. He heard sniffling in the handicapped stall and quickly made his way over, knocking.

"Mr. Rhodth? Are you in there?" Mike asked.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone." Cody sniffled.

"C'mon, open the stall. Or I'll break the door. I know you don't want that." Mike said, conviction in his voice.

"NO! Go away, Mike. Just go away." Cody sniffled, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Ok...here I go. 1...2..." Mike warned.

"Fine!" Cody opened the stall, letting Mike in. "Are you happy now?"

"Code...just being in here with you, makes me the happiest I've been in weeks." Mike reasoned, bringing Cody closer.

"Why did you do it? Why? What didn't I have that she has?" Cody said, feeling more defeated than ever.

"...you never let me explain. It was kayfabe. It didn't mean anything. It was all for show." Mike said, no lower than a whisper.

"Really?" Cody sniffled once more.

"Really. You were, still are, my whole world. I could never do that to you." Mike said, moisture clouding his eyes.

Cody took off his blazer and rolled up his shirt, then he took off the bandage on his wrist, revealing his deep wounds.

"Cody...god. What happened? You didn't cut yourself, did you?" Mike said, tracing his fingers lightly around the healing wound.

"I did. I...I was in so much pain..." Cody trailed off as he threw himself onto Mike, sobbing.

"I'm...i'm so sorry, Cody." Mike whispered as he held onto Cody tightly, not letting go as tears rolled down his face.

Cody reached up and kissed Mike softly. Not in a harsh, or animalistic way, but in a loving, light way.

Cody got closer and placed both of their foreheads together, and with the most love and sincerity in his tone, he whispered, "I love you, Michael Gregory Mizanin and nothing will ever tear us apart. Nothing."

Mike reached forward and kissed Cody, with a little more force and pressed him against the wall of the stall. "I love you too..." he said, "...there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you."

Cody's bluish eyes became clouded with lust and wrapped his legs around Mike's waist, letting Mike pick him up off the ground. He seductively whispered in Mike's ear, "If I let you take me back to the hotel...whatchu gonna do to me?"

Mike let out a hungry growl and harshly pressed Cody against the wall, sucking on his neck, moving upwards, licking the outer shell of Cody's ear, he whispered, "Boy, I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

"Mmm...what else are you gonna do? Tell me more. " Cody whispered.

"I'm gonna break the headboard in two." Mike whispered as he softly left kisses on Cody's jawline.

"Uhh...yeah. I'd like that. You gonna do anything else to me?" Cody moaned out.

"The cops are gonna get called on us from you screaming so loud. I'm gonna go...ALL. NIGHT. LONG." Mike panted as he began to devour Cody's neck again.

"...what are we waiting for then?" Cody smirked as he unwrapped his legs from Mike.

"What about your date?" Mike said as he let go of his grip on Cody's neck.

"I doubt if he's still there. It's been almost a half-hour we've been in here." Cody pointed out.

"We should check." Mike said, as he led Cody out of the bathroom.

As they walked out, they saw that both of their dates weren't there, so in a flash, they fled. On the ride back to the hotel, it seemed like an eternity. As soon as they got there, they ran straight up, forgetting about the elevator. Mike opened the door and Cody immediately pounced on him, knocking him over onto the king-sized bed. They were both on fire and it seemed like they couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough. Once everything was off, Mike flipped Cody around so he was on his back, and he began devouring his mouth while pumping his member to full hardness.

"...I'm gonna show you exactly how much you mean to me..." Mike breathed into the kisses.

Cody just moaned into the kiss and he arched his back to Mike's hand around his thick length.

"...when I show you...you can't cum, okay? You can't cum until I tell you to." Mike whispered, coming up for air.

"W-W-W-Wha...Why?" Cody choked out.

"Oh, you'll see." Mike smirked as he went lower and gave Cody's hard flesh a long and agonizing lick.

Cody continued to moan and gave a loud gasp as he felt Mike's throat engulf his entire shaft. He held onto Mike's head tightly as Mike sucked on him for a couple slow minutes.

"Now, Mike. Inside me, NOW." Cody mewled out as Mike released him.

"Nope...not yet. Stay right there, I'll be right back." Mike devilishly grinned as he hopped off the bed and rummaged through his bag.

Cody gave a whimper but quickly became wide-eyed as Mike came back to the bed. In one hand, Mike had a grey scarf. In the other hand, Mike had handcuffs. Furry handcuffs, to be exact.

"Mike...i'm not sure about this..." Cody said, a touch of fear filling his voice.

"Shhh. Leave it all to me..." Mike said as he got on top of Cody once again.

"It's just..." Cody said.

"No more talking." Mike whispered as he began sucking on Cody's neck, pinning both of his arms down.

At that moment, Cody felt his resistance go down, but something went off in Cody. He decided to let his primal instincts take over and see what happened.

"Mike! Let me up dammit!" Cody growled, mal intent replacing the tone of fear.

"No, trust me. You're gonna like this..." Mike said, continuing his minstrations.

Cody decided to get creative and he brought his head up furiously, headbutting Mike in the process.

Mike got off of Cody and rolled off the bed, "OW! What the hell?"

Cody smirked, "Oops. Whatcha gonna do about it Mizanin?"

Mike growled and jumped on Cody, biting the dip between his shoulder and neck. Cody tried fighting back, but Mike was simply too strong. As soon as he let his resistance go down, Mike used that opportunity to handcuff him to the railing of the headboard.

Cody struggled but to no avail. He was Mike's for the taking. Cody let all his resistance falter and allowed Mike to explore his body.

"Mmm...that's more like it." Mike breathed breathlessly into Cody's ear.

Mike continued rubbing every nook and every cranny of Cody's sculpted figure with his talented hands, making Cody shiver against his touch. While Cody relaxed against his touch, Mike used the grey scarf to tie Cody's other hand to the other side of the rail.

"God...you're so perfect...so beautiful, how could I want anyone else?" Mike said as he hungrily attacked Cody's chest, making Cody moan.

"Mike...please..." Cody begged, both hands tied to the railing.

"Cody...are you begging?" Mike sensually whispered, placing both of his hands on Cody's inner thighs

"Yes, Mike. Please...I can't take the teasing..." Cody panted, "...I've never needed to cum so badly before."

Mike licked his lips in anticipation, and in the most sexual voice, Mike simply whispered into Cody's ear, "Spread your legs for me."

Cody let out an sluttish moan as he obliged and spread his legs as far apart as possible. His breath instantly hitched as he felt Mike's fingers slide inside, stretching him.

"Mike..." he moaned.

Mike continued what he started earlier, directing his teeth toward Cody's neck, while sliding 2 fingers in and out of Cody's hole.

"...nowww." Cody mewled.

Mike took his fingers out and spread Cody's legs more, postitioning himself in between them. He looked at the sinful, wanton body below him as he slowly slid inside, making Cody gasp and close his eyes in ecstasy.

Once he got the hint to move, he thrust harshly inside, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from his younger lover below. The pent-up sexual frustration was too much for Mike to handle and he abandoned his slow rhythm for harsh, erratic thrusts. The headboard loudly crashed against the wall and the springs loudly screeched as Mike was fully sheathed inside.

"MIKE! UH, UH, UH!" Cody screamed, pulling against the restraints holding him down.

Mike couldn't do anything other than to grunt, thrusting faster and harder, hitting that one spot that drove Cody crazy over and over.

"Oh yeah, Michael...oh god, i'm gonna cum..." Cody said as his body rocked against Mike's rough thrusts.

"Go ahead..." Mike whispered.

After several hours of releasing all the sexual frustration that was pent up, the both of them went to sleep, more than satisfied with their romantic tryst.

_The next morning..._

Cody awoke to all whole tray of food for breakfast and a beautiful bouquet of blood red roses. On the tray was danishes, toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a glass pitcher of orange juice. He got up and with the bouquet was a card, the card read:

"_**I want you to know, that in this world there is no other.**_

_**No matter what we go through, or what we endure, we'll always have eachother.**_

_**I'm writing this to tell you I love you more than words can explain,**_

_**I love you more than fire loves Kane.**_

_**Without you, I am incomplete,**_

_**You keep me grounded on my own two feet.**_

_**Love, Mike.**_"


	4. It's Over Goes w Chap 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE SONG. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**A/N: This songfic is just to describe what was going on in Cody's head the night he broke up with Mike. His angst, anger and sadness are conveyed here.**

**SONG: "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead**

_**I loved you, you made me, hate me.**_

_**You gave me hate see?**_

_**It saved me and these tears are deadly.**_

_**You feel that?**_

_**I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.**_

_**You feel bad?**_

_**You feel sad?**_

_**Im sorry hell no fuck that!**_

_**It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.**_

_**This strife it dies, this life and these lies.**_

_**These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!**_

After Cody rushed from the taping, he kicked open his hotel room door. Flushed and shaking his anger, he begin kicking and punching the walls around him, not caring if it hurt him or not. He loved Mike, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HIM? He gave him everything he had, was it still NOT ENOUGH? What did Maryse have that he didn't? Is he just meant to be hurt over and over again and just take it?

_**I wish I could have quit you**_

_**I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you**_

_**The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through**_

_**Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!**_

_**How could you do this to me?**_

_**Look at what I made for you! It never was enough and the world is what I gave you**_

_**I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up!**_

_**Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!**_

The pain and angst Cody was feeling was just too much, he thought of everything him and Mike had been through together, and he became a mess of uncontrollable rage and sadness. He grabbed the lamp on the coffee table and threw it on the floor, shattering it to pieces. Him and Mike were supposed to have a future together, him and Mike were supposed be together forever! Still enraged, Cody grabbed the mirror in the bathroom and also shattered it to pieces. He began to cry uncontrollably and the broken mirror began to look so enticing. It looked as if it would be the cure to his misery. He then picked up a shard of glass and began dragging it across the skin of his arm.

_**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**_

_**And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.**_

_**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**_

_**And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.**_

_**I've lost it all fell today its all the same**_

_**I'm sorry oh**_

_**I'm sorry no**_

_**I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you...**_

_**i'm sorry oh**_

_**I'm sorry no**_

Cody continued to sob while the blood was gushing from his arm and into the sink in the bathroom. His worst fears were confirmed and it was over. He had to convince himself that it was the right decision. He cleaned up the broken ceramic and glass and left it in the closet. He washed and wrapped up his wound then went to bed, where he continued to cry more.


End file.
